


食髓知味的愛

by A_pinpon01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pinpon01/pseuds/A_pinpon01
Summary: 芙蓮與帝彌托利支援裡的捏他衍生出來的一發短打。老師是女主。香味與臭味、勁辣與甜膩、深苦與悲鹹。法嘉斯的王子殘缺的開口填不上，也不會填上。





	食髓知味的愛

**Author's Note:**

> >性暗示描寫有  
>基本上就是作者的性癖  
>一發短打結束

00

他感知不到任何味道。  
甜鹹苦辣，什麼都沒有。

焦慮的吞嚥唾液得不到任何具體的資訊，Dimitri不知何時再也不做任何嘗試。  
他不想做無謂的掙扎，只一昧稱讚著食物的美味，或者說是催眠與說服自己沒有任何感受的神經。  
此刻的美味成為一個攏統的形容詞。  
即使餐桌上的佳餚顏色鮮豔、冒著熱氣，他眨著眼的頻率提高了，並且一如往常的揚起笑容。  
——斷斷續續吐出混肴又醜陋不堪的雜音。

像是在提醒他什麼。  
提醒什麼不該獨活。

01

他舔舐女人的下顎時發出了像猛禽的低鳴。  
乾燥的金色髮絲戳著女人的臉龐，她淡淡的神情因此展露了笑意。  
她會親吻他的嘴唇。  
她會撫摸他的傷疤。  
她一頭近乎淺綠的長髮披散在床鋪間，快與純色的布料成為一塊白。  
不足夠稱為浮誇的溫柔足以使他窒息，與她輕微浮動的喜怒哀樂似，他總噎下腦後的叫囂淺嚐她。

五年後的改變太多，而他遺忘的細節不足以補回。  
大概正因如此，他才格外認真回應她。  
他能給的親吻擁抱觸摸憐愛疼惜——他掏空自己全給了對方。

唯一給不出的是，  
屬於她的味道。

02

香味與臭味。  
勁辣與甜膩。  
深苦與悲鹹。

法嘉斯的王子殘缺的開口填不上。  
也不會填上。

03

他的手勁過大，會捏紅對方的腰身。

她總是適時捏了捏他的手臂或手背，然後發出悶笑。  
他怕自己會隨時毀了她。  
她卻說自己沒有脆弱到誰能毀了她。

男性喉頭漫出一股異樣的感覺，說不上來的複雜。  
可能比匕首抵著自己的動脈時的感知還要複雜，他忽然愧於自己找不到任何形容詞來描述當下的感受。

很久以後他才明暸，  
那可能是他遺失已久的味覺。

而那份味道是苦澀酸楚。

04

他的老師啊。

05

他將她擁入懷中。

學習幼獸的模仿，靜靜的呼吸著她頸脖邊的熱度。

他多少能分辨活物與死物、鮮血與胃液、腦渣與頭蓋骨碎片。  
為什麼他就不能分辨與她在一起後越來越多的五味雜全？

國王的問答得不到回應，逕自將身體貼近她的身軀。  
他可能一輩子都無法知曉她的味道。  
手指撫摸起女人長滿厚繭與傷口的手，眼神定在她平緩的呼吸裡。  
他從現在開始學習或許已經來不及。  
然而他可能寄望著、渴求著，在未來的某一日他終能分辨那些細小零碎的味道。  
在一絲絲分解重組裡，最後找到屬於她的東西。

那份沈重卻又令他安心的芬芳。


End file.
